On the wings of a Reaper
by Gicofokami
Summary: The chairman of M.B.I's plan seems to think that his plan will go exactly as he wanted it to. Well, Not exactly. Due to the involvement of one unknown soul reaper, his plan will go down the drain. Contains OC and he might have a small harem. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

"I'll tell you an old story. A long time ago, Gods lived in a place called Origin of the Heavens. One day, a ship carrying their treasures descended on the earth. It was called the Amenoiwa. But, no one saw the Amenoiwa, the treasures of the gods disappeared somewhere. All stories... Myths that didn't get recorded end here.

But the new myth starts now. The 108 Sekireis that were liberated...they must fight, for the fateful Ashikabis they chose themselves.

Then, the last remaining Ashikabi ascends. That Ashikabi determines the fate if the world of Kurosa!

I'm the game master! The one who watches over all of you from here...The new myth you will create... Show it to me!" Concluded one crazy individual in a (over)stylized white lab coat on top of a massive tower in broad daylight. But little did he know, his little 'game' is going to get a lot more chaotic. Why? Well lets just say that a certain someone will get involved.

(An: Yeah, MBI's chairman is nuts. But what am I saying, onwards with this.)

* * *

Time skip: Nighttime, Shinto Teito: Northern neighborhood

As the night passed, it seemed peaceful at the large city. But unknown to almost all, a young man was standing on a telephone pole. His black shihakusho, with a sheathed zanpakutō on his white obi, was flowing with the constant light breeze. The man's hazel eyes gazed upon the city from his perch. "Man, Kisuke was right." He remarked with a slight sigh.

Flashback: 3 Days ago

"_Can you do me a favor? I want you to check out a city called Shinto Teito. Sensors warned me that multiple high-leveled energy sources appeared there not to long ago. Take as long as you need but send any important information that you pick up to me. Soul Society won't be on your trail because I've set up an anti-spiritual energy sensory array(_1_) around that city."_

Resume to present

"As he stated, there's very high-leveled energy sources. But what was up with that idiot on top of a building?" The man asked himself as his head tilted before shrugging. "Oh well. Time to get to work." With a snap of his fingers, the special array that was set up before had had activated. With that in place, He jumped off of the pole and further into the city.

_And so it begins. In the converging group of the 1,000 birds..._

_A few wagtails(_2_) can be found...Depending on how hard you look. _

AN: Hey there internet, Gicofokami here. Wow, I can't believe it...This is my first story that I actually had the guts to upload, although this has been in developmental hell for a very long time. So yeah, I just hope that this goes well. Oh, and by the way; Definition time!

1: Anti-spiritual energy sensory array: This is something that was created by a certain Hat 'n Clogs and his old friend who just happens to be a soul reaper that defected months before. Who was said friend? Well he's the one who was talking at the end. If you want more info, then you'll have to wait until I write again.

2: Wagtail: I think that's the literal translation of Sekirei. If I'm right or wrong, let me know.

And with this, I'm taking off for the time-being. See you next installment.


	2. New Beginings

Aww yeah, This finally made it outa developmental hell! Break out the champagne - Wait, I don't even drink. Any who, to a tiny review corner.

Zaralann: Why thanks, it means a lot.

warrior of six blades: Thanks. I can agree that he'd rather call in Yoruichi then drag Ichigo there with him if needed. I'll admit, my starter prologue would've been longer but that all the ideas that was in my head at the time.

* * *

"Ok, I'll hand it to him." I said as I looked at my new statio- I mean home. "This resembles Eluna Meadow(1) and has it beat on size." To my front is a traditional Japanese house, 2 stories with an impressive front yard. Kisuke told me that I'd be staying here for my time in this city. If it was up to me, I'd be staying here longer.

**'Quiet neighborhood, good atmosphere, what else could a guy ask for?'**

A girlfriend for starters.

**'Desperate, aren't we?'**

Shut up Chidori(2).

**'Oi, you know I'm-'**

And with that, the link was cut. Damn smart-ass zanpaktuo of mine sometimes pisses me off but back to the subject matter. With the reminder that I'm still in my soul reaper form, I finally went in to check this place out.

Well, this place did not disappoint. A large living room area with a flat-screen TV next to a kitchen with furniture already there. Wait a second, I gotta call him soon anyways so no more house tour. Upstairs I go!

* * *

And now I'm waiting for him to answer said phone. I swear, he better not be-

"Hello?" Went the voice of an aged someone. I realized who it was instantly. "Hey Tessai, It's Johnathan. Is Kisuke here?

"Yes. Shall I put him on?"

"Yes please." With that, I was put on hold for a bit. A total of 3 minutes pass before the person I was looking for gets to it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kisuke. How in the hell did you get this place?"

"Oh, you don't need to know the details." I could just imagine him waving that fan of his. "So, I take it you made it undetected?"

"Yup. Normally, this would be a little over the top but I like it."

"That's good. I am stretching it by getting you to go there but I needed someone who won't attract too much attention from Soul Society."

"Why not ask Yoruichi?" It seemed like a valid question too.

"She's in Soul Society, making sure Squad 12 doesn't find out." And an even better answer. As far as I know, the Captain of Squad 12 would have a field day with 'All these specimens'. His words not mine. Hold on... "Your saying that Squad 12 can somehow find and possibly destroy your array?"

"I didn't say that but it can be a possibility." Crap. Just what I needed. "If we used your array design, it would attract everyone's attention and then some." Which was true in some accounts. "If it makes you feel better, no one suspects a thing...yet."

"Good. I want it to be like I went dark." Ah, that was a fun time. Still, I kind of hated the fact that I had to leave as soon as I mortally wounded Aizen. I wanted to see if that Ichigo Kurosaki kid did him in(3) and how everyone else took my...return.

"Any who, I have to get going. Good luck."

"Thanks, I kind of needed that. I'll report back later...man, it's been forever since I said that." After that, I hung up my soul pager. Well, this could be interesting...though I guess I should scout this city out. As I put my soul pager into my pocket, I went out to a window and opened it up and jumped out.

* * *

(POV Change: 3rd Person – With Johnathan AN: Depending on how you readers like the earlier inserts, I might keep this story at 1st person Johnathan View. If not, Then 3rd person viewpoints it is.)

* * *

As he hopped from rooftop to rooftop, Johnathan kept his eye out for anything out of the ordinary but a major benefit was that he could map out the city accurately if he was in a fight or had somewhere to get to fast. During his stroll, he noticed three figures ahead. Keeping to his stealth skills, he stayed in the shadows and got there in time to hear them hold a discussion about something...

"What do you want with me?" Said one female, possibly the one that the other two were chasing. '**Want me to keep this in memory?' **Said Chidori. 'Yes please.' Johnathan replied as the earlier conversation seemed to get crazy as the other two beings said that they were going to capture the other and bring her to some...Mikogami-sama(?) and get her winged because that's his will? Our soul reaper friend seemed confused about what 'winging' meant but he couldn't let this go on.

"There will be none of that." Johnathan made his voice known to the three who was there. "Who's there!" Said one, who had a scythe in her hands and was completely on guard. The other one was looking around and at that point, Johnathan wanted to play a prank on them. "Psst. Over here."

The three looked at the source of the voice and found Johnathan sitting on a dumpster with eyes widened. "Hi. Nice night isn't it?" He said while channeling some spirit energy to his eyes to change them from his default hazel to a sky blue(4). All three women seemed to be in complete shock as someone had been there the whole time and they didn't even know it. "Oh don't mind me." He jumped down from the dumpster and walked over the tired girl. "Now tell me," The reaper said as his spiritual pressure slipped out and the two chasers felt a heavy pressure on them, nearly forcing them on their knees. "What were you two planning to do?"

* * *

Dun-Dun-Dunn! Cliffy. Yea, I kinda feel like a douche for ending off where some action could happen but my health takes priority. With that out-of-the-way, Definition time number 2.

1: Eluna Meadow: A mansion that Johnathan found as he arrived in the world of the living during his defection.  
2: Chidori: Johnathan's zanpaktuo. In the words of Sasuke Uchiha: "I may have copied this but from here on out, it's all original."  
3: Secret event: Long story short; He was there during the winter war as this takes place 3 months after. For more information (and some base information on Johnathan Kusanagi), wait until chapter 3.  
4: A trick Johnathan created - inspired by how Ichigo's eyes looked when he found his resolve -.

There we go folks. Don't forget to drop a review (if you want to bounce ideas off of me for what the future chapters will hold, drop me a pm.), Thank you and Good Night.


	3. Chapter 3

Zaralann: Thanks!

Warrior of six blades: Yeah, things will get good for Johnathan. Oh, and our favorite black cat will surprise the cast at least once or twice with her appearance...But that's up to my plans.

Yoruichi: I won't be in there now?

Me: No, you'll appear soon. Give it a few chapters.

Megabass EXE: Oh I'll write more. I've got too many ideas to call it quits here.

Johnathan: It's a good thing that you found your creative drive again.

Me: Seriously. Though it kind of sucks that this was on temp hiatus due to laptop problems and I was too dumb to not add it to my online cloud to jot ideas down at school. Disclaimer, Johnathan?

Johnathan: Sure. Gicofokami doesn't own Bleach or Sekirei or any reference he may make to other anime, game or whatever. He does however own me, so no using me without his permission.

* * *

Getting Started, Info Gathering and Frozen Meetings

The tired girl's eyes widened as the two who was giving her so much trouble was almost forced to their knees. 'Is this man my…' Was plaguing her thoughts but shook her head moments later. 'No, it's not him.' She thought as she stared at Johnathan. "I'll give you until the count to 3. Leave; if you don't then I'll be forced to kill you." He said with a venom-laced edge in his voice. Seconds later, his spiritual pressure stopped. The downed two took deliberating breaths to steady themselves.

"One." The two stood up and stared at Johnathan, possibly thinking of attacking him.

A couple seconds pass. "Two." Johnathan put his hand on his sheathed zanpaktuo. The one with the scythe was about to get into a guarded stance but thought against it.

"Thre-" Was all he got out before the two in front of him simply left. "Well, that was easier than expected." He said with a shrug and took his hand of his sheathed sword. "Hey." Went the female voice behind him. At that point, Johnathan looked over his shoulder and noticed that she had a school's uniform on. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem. Though if you want, you should head north." The girl tilted her head. "Those two think that they're completely gone to ease our worries but they split to the east and west. I can sense them in the very corners of my senses. One more thing." At that point, he let out a tiny stream of electricity that hit the girl's torso and left a burning smell. "South. From what I can tell, if you were to go south then that tracer would activate."

To say that she was surprised was an understatement. Either way, she bid our reaper friend farewell and went north to handle her business. For a quick while, he stood in the alleyway and looked at the night sky. "How long are you gonna keep watching?" Wait, what? There was someone else there? Sure enough, there was. And this time, the man who entered silver hair seemed to shine with the moonlight. The first thing that Johnathan assumed was that whoever this was could be the definition of the word 'Bishounen'.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a college dorm within the city, a black haired girl woke up and looked around sharply before going back to sleep.

* * *

Back to the topic at hand, said male looked at him with a calculating gaze. Another minute passed until one spoke. "Thanks for helping that one find it's way." Keeping his guard up, the defected reaper said "No problem. Forced servitude was always something I hated with a passion." The silver-haired one was about to speak until Johnathan cut him off. "Though, there seems to be something off about this city, care to inform me?"

Silver was about to give him the info but only smirked. "I would but you seem to be street-smart." Things were tense for the moment until Johnathan sighed. "Your right. But good info can lead a long way."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the northern area of the city, a perverted hacker was watching this with eyes wide and a small smile. She was slightly curious, having sensed something odd and asked her friend to find out.

* * *

"But then again, I'm probably getting spied on. I wonder who though..." Mused our soul reaper friend. "Oh well. I must be going." And with that, Johnathan disappeared with a silver flash of light(1).

As he finally got home, he switched his soul reaper uniform for some regular clothes(2). After taking a small shower and changing into some sleepwear, he crawled into his bed and fell asleep.

(Dream Realm)

For some odd reason, Johnathan was feeling cold...very cold...like bits of him were frozen. Jolting upwards, he was greeted with a sight of an icy field with a bench to his right. "Ah." Went a feminine, yet surprised, voice from the bench. Both people looked at each other for a few moments. Sadly, there was nothing the two of them could make out about each other.

"Where am I?" Johnathan asked.

"Dream." Went the lady's voice.

"A dream. Seriously?" The woman nodded, that much, he could tell.

Things were silent again before Johnathan felt like he was about to get booted out of this world. "Before I go, What's your name?"

She had said something but at the same time, he was booted from the dream world.

.

.

.

.

Johnathan's eyes opened quickly. He was highly confused as to what was that dream about. **'From what I can tell, there was something about the woman in that dream. Maybe you two will meet in the future?' **'In all honesty, I hope so.' was his response. Well, at least he was planning to get on with the day.

Hours later, he was sitting in the backyard after shopping. With a smile, he got up and went to the nearby fence. An idea went to his head as to what to train in this time. He put a hand on the wall and a complicated-looking magic circle(3) spread. When he was sure enough that the privacy seal and the illusion seal(3.5) was up, he reverted into his soul reaper clothes and practiced flash stepping around the yard. But regular flash steps weren't enough as he sometimes flashed stepped with silver streaks of light whenever he took off. After going about that for a few hours, he went back to his human clothes and watched TV for a while.

Well, he wasn't really paying attention too much to the TV but it was something right? He was just about to change the channel until he heard something crash into the yard across the street. Curious, he was about to go out there and check things out.

* * *

And that ends this chapter, Sorry that this came out so late: school was kicking back in and I've been making plans for two separate vacations in the near future. But other than, things are looking up for our hero as he meets up with some interesting individuals...But enough of that, you all probably know who they are. Oh one last thing: Definition Time!

1) That's a slight side effect of Johnathan's flash steps. Inspired by: Hiraishin no Jutsu

2) My take on that Gigai Seperation thing that Senna did in Bleach Memories of Nobody, but remixed as Kisuke and Johnathan invented a way for him to easily change to his gigai and soul reaper from. All that has to be done is for the user to channel a small amount of spirit energy around them and the hidden chip does the rest.

3 and 3.5) An idea that ran into my head when I was editing my files on Johnathan. It's like this: In Naruto, sealing arts were sort of underused - to me that is. Sure, the main uses was sealing stuff in scrolls and people, summoning, and in the case of 1: Space-Time Jutsu like Hiraishin and the things that Minato did with it. So in retrospect, I abridged the arts to be something in Johnathan's battle arsenal. So far, he made a illusion seal (that hides a certain area), Privacy seal(self explanatory), Trace seal(think of it as a homing beacon), and a Suppression seal(also self explanatory) and he can multi-layer either one of his seals with others. To add insult to injury, he even got approval by the Royal Guard to use this. *Takes a deep breath*

Ok, that's enough of that. But some important news: There will be no updates on the 1st week of June due to be being out of town. With that I'll leave you...With a Parody!

* * *

2.5: During the day time.

As Johnathan was walking out of the house, he saw someone else walk from the mansion across the street. This lady had on a nice looking classical kimono and purple hair. She seemed to walk with the grace of either a seasoned fighter or a dancer...

Speaking of dancer, At this time, Chidori wanted to troll his master as he and the woman was talking. **'Now is ze time on _Sprockets_ vhen ve _dance_!" **And then, there was much laughter...internally.

* * *

Oh crap, that's so funny now that I looked over it. Sorry if I offended anyone but I had to do that. Anywho, thank you for reading this and good night.

Johnathan: Eee Err!

6/17 Edit: Sorry for not updating for quite a bit but I didn't feel like adding a new chapter for this minor update. I won't be quitting On the Wings of a Reaper, I gots too many ideas to stop now. But here's a bit of a teaser for readers: I plan on adding in some parodies with other anime/games/etc that takes place before this story's start. Trust me, it will be awesome.

Johnathan: Get on with it!

Okay, okay. The first one has a chance of being up in a couple weeks. But I want you to process this: Rabbids + Walmart = WTF? and some time with a certain Ghost Princess (That might force me to change this stories rating).

Johnathan: Now that that's out of the way, go to sleep Gico, you got school in the morning.

I know. Good night all.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaaand we're back!

Johnathan: It's about time!

Oi, I had finals to deal with. But at least I have the time to do this now. Anywho, since there's no reviews this time around, I'll get started with some parody times then the real work.

Johnathan: We all know the disclaimer, so...yeah.

* * *

Ch. 4: Lucid Dreams and We Finally Meet

(Parody 1: Rabbids + Local Superstore = WTF?)

Three years ago, in a random city in America, Johnathan was in the video games section in a superstore. "Hmm...'Rayman: Raving Rabbids' huh?" His hazel eyes looked at the case to the game in instantly came up with a devious idea.

**'…...You know it'll be completely over the top right?'**

'Exactly why I'm doing this.' With a smile, he made sure no one was near then set the game down on the 'used/pre-owned' games bin and went to work.

'Bird, Boar, Dragon, (NS)Hei!(1) Seal Art: Hell Viewing' Then, he tapped the case and hid a magic circle that embedded itself on the disk. With that done and out of the way, he decided to leave and go home for the day. The next day however, saw some hilarity. The moment he activated the seal's effect...

"DAAAAAAH!" And just what was that? Well...There was someone...riding a shopping cart like it was a go-cart...all with an insane expression on their face. Most of the customers were barely holding in the giggles but it was all for naught. Another one had chucked a glass plate like a shot-put then there were two of them talking in inaudible noises and grunts.

Half of the customers left clutching their sides from pain via laughter. Johnathan was silently laughing and admiring his work.

**'Oh crap, this is too much!'**

'I know right?' Just as he was go down an aisle, he came across a person staring at a security guard. The stand-off ended abruptly when the person pulled out a...plunger? "DAAAAAAAAH!" The security guard made the wise choice and ran the F*** away. However, the crazy person wouldn't have that and the chase was on. At this point, Johnathan had stopped what he planned to do and burst out laughing. While still laughing, he went home and ignored the remaining chaos that happened after he left.

[Sometime later]

"Good evening, this is the 10 o'clock news. Tonight's main story: Insanity at a local superstore. For no explainable reason, the customers in this store all went crazy. We have footage from one bystander." The cameraman started the insani...I mean footage and after its airtime, the entire news-station had the 'WTF' look on their faces until they went to a commercial.

However, Johnathan watched it with a smile. "I love it when a plan comes together."

* * *

[Meanwhile, in the current plot time]

After Johnathan told the residents of Mansion Izumo his story – of course he left out the parts that hinted to him as the one that caused it in the first place – they took about 5 seconds before breaking out in laughter. "You know something Kusanagi-san, your one odd guy." Said one Minato Sahashi. Johnathan shrugged and looked at the young man. "Just Johnathan. I kinda don't like the whole honorifics thing."

**'Because back in Soul Society, every squad and their mother wore that title out?'**

'Exactly.'

"How long have you been living across the street?" Asked Kagari.

**'Watch your answers around this one.'**

'I think that goes for everyone here. Not to mention, I got the feeling that I'm being spied on again. Hopefully, it's not a pervert doing this...'

* * *

Meanwhile, Within her hidden room, Matsu sneezed while ironically looking at the monitor that had what was going on within the dinning room.

* * *

"I don't really live there, It's my friend's 'getaway' house. I kinda owed him a favor so he asked me to look after the place for a while. He might sell it but I dunno." Johnathan said with a shrug. Who knows, if it were sold before getting there then Johnathan would probably live in Mansion Izumo. It had that 'home' type feel to it while the rent wasn't that expensive...at least to him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After a nice late night tea-time of getting to know his neighbors, Johnathan decided to head home and turn for the night. Before he stepped in, he saw a calico cat just laying there near the front door. With a small smile, he put his hand out to the cat and it licked his hand before moving to lay in the yard.

**'What was that about?'**

'I dunno.'

With that odd event out of the way, he went to sleep.

(Dream World)

Johnathan opened his eyes again and found himself on the same frozen plain as before. But this time, the feeling of something clouding his sight was gone as he saw the same woman from the other day. And this time, he could take in her beauty properly...and it was a lot to take in. She had an odd-looking kimono on which was connected to chains and didn't hide much of her 'gifted' chest. Her greyish colored eyes were focused on him.

"Well, here we are again."

The woman nodded slightly and there was a tiny pause before she had said something else. "Akitsu."

"Huh?" And however, this caught Johnathan off guard.

"My name." Which answered that question. At the very least, he got her name this time around. They talked about things for what felt like a long time, at least until Johnathan felt something pull at him.

"Looks like my time is up." Even though Akitsu didn't hint much to expressing her emotions, he could tell that she was disappointed and/or a bit saddened by it.

"Please..." She grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart. "Find me."

"You know I will." Said Johnathan. "I have the distinct feeling that we'll meet soon."

He could see faint hints of a smile on Akitsu's face. "I...Look forward to it."

And with that, he was ejected from the dream world again and woke up about one in the morning.

**'About you two meeting soon...I'm thinking the same thing.'**

'Yeah...' He looked at his hand and closed his eyes. Sure enough, whatever energy that was dormant within Akitsu was barely there. When he tried to extend his senses, he wasn't able to get a read on it.

**'Why not use an amplifier seal on yourself?'**

'It just doesn't feel right. But I did sense somethings that either might be a problem or just nothing. That girl that was with Minato...she has an additional energy source within her.'

**'That could be a problem. Anything else?'**

'Something was poking around the barrier that we set up around the city. Whoever or whatever it was couldn't get anything out of it and left.

**'That's...kind of odd.'**

"I'll say." Johnathan mumbled before going back to sleep. Only to sharply open his eyes about seven hours later. "Dammit!" He yelled out before sighing and moving to sit at the side of the bed. "Why has Yuyuko been in most of my dreams lately?!"

**'You got along great with her...But you have to admit that the both of you sorta fell in love with each other.'**

"I know. If it wasn't for that tree she's bound to, she'd probably be here with me."

**'The Ghost Princess of Hakugyokurou and a rouge Soul Reaper as a couple. If Darius and the rest of the Covert-Ops was alive, they'd be laughing their collective asses off.'**

"Tell me about it." And with that gripe out of the way, Johnathan got up and started his day. When he got back later on in the afternoon, he put a flea collar on the cat that was sitting on his lawn and gave it some food and water. Hey, if it was going to stick around for a while, you might as well do so.

Later on, he decided to take a small watch over the city. What had him curious was that Kagari fellow leaving then put on an odd disguise that did all but mask up that familiar greyish-silver hair of his. About an hour later, Minato and his girlfriend leave in a panic.

Curious, Johnathan decided to follow them and see whats up. As he got to the destination, he noticed something that was not even normal. It's like every plant in there decided to grow like the First Hokage was in a fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Shinobi Heaven, the First Hokage sneezed.

* * *

Ignoring the massive overgrowth, He noticed a fight in progress. 'It seems like Kagari's having a rough time against this lady...in an odd kimono...with chains...connected to it...Chidori!'

**'Yeah, That's Akitsu. How do you plan on going in: Guns a blazin or Quiet Storm?'**

'Quiet Storm will do.' Thought Johnathan as he unsheathed his zanpaktuo. Silently, he released his Shikai without its command. Arcs of electricity surrounded his sword as he jumped up high and was floating over said battle.

"Kaminari Kage.(2)" Was all he needed to say as he swung his sword, creating a weak cresent-shaped wave of electricity. It hit the ground between Kagari and Akitsu, creating a large dust cloud. Quickly, Johnathan flash stepped in the cloud, standing in between the two and waited for it to clear.

Kagari was shocked and couldn't say a thing. Here was the current unknown that Matsu had told him about. This time, saving him and stopping the fight.

However, Akitsu had frozen up (This writer laughed at the ironic choice of words). She was looking at the man that's been in that dream world, quite possibly: her 'Chosen One' despite being broken. "You..." Was all she could get out.

"Yeah." Johnathan said as he sheathed his zanpaktuo, clearing the remaining dust. "Looks like we finally meet."

* * *

And done.

Johnathan: Sure took you a long time to do so.

Yeah, I got nobody to blame but myself for that. Anywho, Definition time.

1) It has to do with Johnathan's seal arts. The hand-signs he uses are a combo of the ones seen in Naruto and the Nine Syllable hand seals. Google them if your still confused.

2) A base attack that can be used with/without Johnathan releasing his zanpaktuo. Based off of Getsuga Tenshou.

Allright, We're taking off.

Johnathan: See you all next installment.


End file.
